


Break to Keep Fixing

by Stone_Princess



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith comes back to check on the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break to Keep Fixing

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to [White Noise in Black Room Dust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/296046). This is just an excuse to write more Faith porn because it's filling my head and it has to go somewhere. Thanks to Supergrover24, Joyfulgirl41 and Scribblinlenore for keeping my commas in check. This is for Lenore because I promised it and I couldn't let a girl down.

* * *

  
It had been a really rough week. Sam and Dean were staying a couple extra days in Oklahoma just to get some sleep. The things they fought didn't keep always keep hours that were conducive to a full night's rest.

Dean was sprawled on the nubbly grey bedspread, watching, well nothing really, just staring at the movement on the screen. He looked over to see Sam grinning as he browsed the papers spread out in front of him, plotting their next move.

"Dude, what's up with you?"

"What? Nothing!" Sam looked up, all shifty eyes and ill-concealed smiles.

Dean started to call bullshit, but there was a knock at the door. He cocked his head and shot Sam a quizzical look.

"You order pizza?"

"Nope." Sam's grin was blazing now. "Better."

"Better than pizza?" Dean was just starting to consider the possibilities of that (very few) when Sam opened the door to reveal Faith, carrying a large paper bag and a case of beer, a little damp from the storm that had been raging all day.

"You gonna ask a girl in out of the rain?"

"What, we have to invite you? You a vampire now?" Even as he spoke, Dean caught Sam's infectious grin. He got off the bed and walked over to help her with her packages.

"Naw, it's just polite, bitch." She kicked the door shut behind her as she came in. "Hi, boys."

"You called her?" Dean turned to see Sam still smiling.

"Called?" Faith laughed derisively. "Email. Get with the 21st century, big brother." She kissed Dean on the cheek and turned to smile hello at Sam, who was standing in the dim room with his hands in his pockets looking far too pleased with himself.

"So, you guys have been keeping in touch?" Dean asked. He was a little thrown by the idea.

"Not happy to see me, Dean-o?" Faith flopped into one of the orange vinyl chairs at the room's small table. She started taking containers out of the bag.

"Chinese?" Sam asked.

"You know it, little bro, you're the one who told me to get Dean's favorites." Dean was glad to see that Sam had the good sense to at least look a little embarrassed by the plotting and planning he'd clearly done.

Sitting across from Faith while they ate, Dean couldn't help but feel a little weird. It wasn't like he thought of Faith as just _his_ , but it was kind of strange that Sam had kept in touch with her over the last seven months, that they'd been talking and Dean didn't even know. He hated it when Sam kept secrets from him. Especially ones about good things.

Dinner and a few beers smoothed away the rough edges of Dean's discomfiture about the whole thing. They all piled into one of the beds to watch TV, Faith in the middle, werewolf movie on the screen and beer in hand. Dean had to admit he couldn't think of a better way to spend a rainy night.

"I know this witch who used to date a werewolf. To hear her tell it, this movie doesn't have it too wrong. Doesn't make the movie any less stupid though." Faith finished her beer and handed the empty to Dean who tossed it on the floor.

"Hey, I like Christina Ricci," Sam said.

Faith laughed. "Of course you do, she was made for boys like you."

"What do you mean 'boys like me'?" Sam's lower lip pushed out a little. Dean wanted to bite it but he was feeling too content and lazy to reach over that far.

"You know," Faith said, "big, puppy-eyed emo boys like you love her."

Dean laughed, and Sam shot him a look like Dean was supposed to have his back on this.

"Hand me another beer, Sammy." Dean settled into the sort of charged domestic calm of the evening.

"You guys fight anything cool lately?"

They both answered at once:

"There was this shape shifter in St. Louis."

"Dean almost got sacrificed to a Norse god."

"Nice one!" She punched Dean in the shoulder. "Shape shifter, huh?"

"Yeah, Dean almost got killed then too. Or really did get killed, no, he killed the shape shifter wearing his shape. Uh, it was kind of confusing."

Dean set his beer on the side table. " _I_ almost got killed? Who was the one who got tied up by the thing _twice_?"

"Tied up, huh? Sounds kinky."

"It wasn't." Sam shivered a little, and they changed the subject.

It was comfortable for them, here all together again. Not like Dean had imagined it might be. But then nothing was the same now. Since the night they'd all spent together he and Sam had, well, it was definitely different now. Better. Dean felt a little warm thinking of Sam and how they touched now, how things were.

Dean felt Faith's small hand on his thigh and glanced up to see her other one on Sam's hip.

Dean slid his hand over Faith's as she caught his eye and then turned away. She leaned into Sam and pressed her mouth to his. Dean could see Sam's eyes close before his view of Sam's face was blocked by Faith. Sam's hand came up and threaded into Faith's hair, his long fingers twisting into it as Dean watched.

As she kissed Sam, Faith let her hand trail over until she was resting right over Dean's dick, she pressed, stroking her palm over it. Dean groaned softly and shifted his hips, reaching for more contact. He heard the soft sound of her lips separating from Sam's as she turned to him. Her mouth was hot, already swollen with Sam's kisses. Dean kissed her back hard, twisting his hand into her hair until it met Sam's, and they threaded their fingers together, cupping her head. She worked his cock through his jeans with her hand as she stroked her tongue over his. Kissing her had always been better than kissing any other girl. Maybe he loved her a little, loved how fierce and on fire she always seemed to be.

As soon as she pulled back from the kiss Dean missed the warmth.

"Now you kiss Sammy for me," she whispered in his ear and leaned back against the headboard so Dean only had to incline a little across her to reach Sam.

Sam's pupils were shot wide, his lips wet, and Dean didn't hesitate, grabbed him by the back of the neck and pressed hard into him, claiming his mouth. Sam gasped a little and completely opened up to Dean. He didn't want to compare, but Dean let himself feel the difference between Sam's kiss and Faith's. It wasn't just the rough scrape of Sam's jaw, or the plush fullness of Faith's lips that separated them. Faith felt like passion, desire, lust, Sam felt like yearning, belonging, security.

Dean broke the kiss and pulled back. Sam gave him small look, a question, just checking in. Dean nodded minutely. _Yeah, I want this._ He didn't have to ask Sam, Sam had brought her here, back to them. Sam stroked the back of his hand down Dean's cheek, kissed him briefly and smiled.

"Fuck, that's hot. Clothes off, for real, right now." Faith was tugging at the hem of Dean's shirt.

Dean pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it across the room, reached over to help Sam with his. Sam gave him a smile like _I can do this myself, you know, but I'll humor you_. Dean ran one hand down Sam's chest, a promise, and got off the bed. He came around to the end of it and grabbed Faith's ankles and pulled her down the bed until she was lying flat on her back, feet hanging off the end, laughing. He took one heel and started to pull her boots off.

"Nice boots."

"Yeah, I been in Texas lately." She laughed again and as he pulled the second one off, Dean looked up to see Sam's mouth close over Faith's again. He stood and watched as Sam's hands pressed over her, sliding under her tank top, covering her breasts, her ribs, her stomach. She arched up into Sam's kiss. Dean shivered a little as he remembered Sam's hands moving over him the same way, just the night before, remembered Faith arching up against him many times long past.

The wind whipped the rain against the window, and Dean shook himself, crossed to lock the door and then shucked his jeans and crawled back on to the bed. He stretched next to them on his side, mimicking the position he'd been in the first night he'd kissed Sam. He trailed a hand down Sam's back, letting it rest low along the waistband of Sam's jeans, and laid his head on the pillow next to Faith's. She turned from Sam to face him.

"Hi." She smiled, but it was predatory, something Dean would fear if he didn't know the wicked promises it held. She reached a hand up and traced her fingers over Dean's lips.

Sam came in close, tongue tracing over the tips of Faith's fingers where they lay on Dean's mouth. Dean felt tiny shocks of pleasure every time Sam's tongue dipped and brushed his lips. When Sam crawled off the bed to strip off his own jeans, Faith rolled and pressed herself against Dean. Her tank top and jeans scratched and brushed over his nakedness, her wide, turquoise-inlaid belt buckle cold where it pressed against his stomach. Sam's hands pressed between them as they kissed, fumbling with Faith's belt. Dean opened his eyes to see Sam stretched along Faith's back. Dean broke the kiss and tilted forward over her shoulder, seeking Sam's mouth.

They kissed deeply as Faith wriggled between them, letting Sam shove her jeans down around her thighs. Dean let his hands roam over her, bunching her tank top around her neck. All of them groaning and sighing and pushing skin against skin until Sam and Dean had to pull apart to remove the rest of Faith's clothes.

Naked, Faith scooted up the bed until she was sitting with her back against the headboard, her legs stretched out in front of her. She reached for the half-full beer on the bedside table, and Dean watched Sam look at her until Sam turned his attention fully on Dean. Sam's hands were more insistent than Faith's, and Dean found himself grabbing back with equal fervor as they kneeled facing each other on the bed. He pressed his face into Sam's neck breathing deeply of cheap soap, clean alcohol-tinged sweat and something like dry trees in summer, undeniable Sam-scent. Dean licked at the tender flesh beneath Sam's ear and mouthed his way down over Sam's collarbone. Dean loved the way Sam gasped and tightened his grip on Dean's waist as Dean bit softly into his shoulder.

"I can't believe it took you guys so long to figure this out. You're so fucking hot."

When she spoke, Dean turned a little to look at her: knees pulled up now, feet flat on the bed, hand between her legs moving slowly. Dean glanced back and saw Sam watching too as he pushed down on Dean's shoulders. Dean let himself be guided down until he was lying on his back with his head near Faith's hips. Sam crawled up between his legs and kissed teasingly over Dean's belly, ribs, pausing to tongue over his nipples as he moved up Dean's body until his knees framed Dean's shoulders. Dean turned to the side, able to see just over Sam's thigh as Sam pushed Faith's hand aside and slowly worked two fingers into her. Dean turned back to a glancing touch down the side of his face. Sam was fisting his cock inches away. Dean lifted his head and licked Sam's fingers, drawing Sam's attention down to him.

"Oh, jesus, yeah, Sammy, fuck yes, like _that_." The bed shuddered as Faith bumped her hips against the rhythm of Sam's hand.

Sam looked down on Dean, clearly suppressing a self-satisfied smirk as he grasped the base of his cock and lowered it to Dean's mouth in offering. Dean licked the head of Sam's cock, straining up to wrap his lips around it and pull it into his mouth.

Dean sucked, trying hard to remember to breathe through his nose as Sam thrust a little too roughly above him, pushing over his tongue and into his throat. Faith shuddered and groaned next to him in timed tempo as if Sam was working them both over in the same manner. Sam's precome was salty on Dean's tongue as Sam pulled out, thrust back in, fucking Dean's mouth. Dean reached his hands up to Sam's hips, trying to gain some leverage. It felt new every time he touched Sam. He couldn't get used to how good Sam's skin, hot and bare, scorched when it touched his.

When Sam pulled off, he went slowly down Dean's body, balls dragging across Dean's chest and further down until their cocks were pressed together, Sam's weight crushing the breath out of Dean as they kissed, Sam's tongue claiming Dean's mouth.

"Fucking hot." Dean had nearly forgotten Faith, so lost in Sam. He released Sam's mouth and turned to her, she lay next to them, stretched out, Sam's fingers still inside her as she lazily thrust her hips against him. "Which one of you bitches is ready to fuck me?"

Sam pulled his hand back, fingers slick and shining with Faith's wetness. He pushed them into Dean's mouth, making him taste her. He didn't say anything, just moved off Dean, on to Faith. Dean rolled onto his side to get a better view.

Faith brought her knees up to her chest, locking her ankles behind Sam's neck. Dean stroked himself slowly, trying to make it last, wait his turn. He loved how flexible she was. He remembered a few times in the front _driver's_ seat of the Impala when she'd fucked him in the most impossible positions.

Sam kissed her as he pushed inside, her back arching, her hips up to meet him, and Dean could hear her gasp into Sam's mouth. Dean let his hand rest on Sam's back as he thrust into Faith. Dean matched his own strokes to Sam's until Sam leaned to the side and kissed Dean deeply, making it hard for Dean to figure out which direction was up.

"Fucking goddamn, you guys are so fucking beautifully wrong. Fuck, Sam, yeah, come on, little brother, make me come while you kiss your brother."

Sam kisses grew jerky and uneven, and he pushed faster into Faith. She came loud enough for Dean to wonder what their neighbors might think. He smiled at the idea.

"Your turn," Sam growled gruffly, pulling out though he hadn't come yet.

They switched places, and Dean kissed Faith gently until she fisted his hair, pulling as hard as she could, jerking his head back. She licked over his throat.

Dean slid into Faith's wet heat as slowly as he could. He tried to keep his strokes even as Faith bucked wildly against him. Sam pressed in close behind him, his cock hard and damp against Dean's ass. Sam's hand snaked between their bodies, fingers pushing at Dean's hole.

"Can I?" he whispered into Dean's ear.

 _Oh god._ It was farther than they'd taken it in months of late night fumblings and roadside blowjobs. Faith's cunt squeezed around Dean's cock, and Dean just nodded, unable to think beyond the next thrust.

Sam got off the bed, and Dean kissed Faith, mouthed over her jaw as she swore endlessly, moving against him, pulling at his hair. Dean jerked when Sam's cold, slick finger touched him again, pressing inside. A second one quickly followed, and Dean couldn't figure out if he was driving into Faith or back out on to Sam's fingers. His head swam as Sam's hand moved to his hip and was replaced by blunt pressure against his ass.

"Hold on."

Dean stopped moving as Sam pushed slowly into him. Faith wriggled below him distracting him from the first bite of pain at being so _filled_. They hung there, time stopped for Dean as he adjusted, tried to think.

"You okay?" Sam whispered as hands gentled Dean's chest and back.

"You like it, sugar, feeling both of us?" Dean focused on Faith's face below him. She was so beautiful. He pushed hard into her, Sam pulling out of him at the same time and then moving slowly back in.

"Yes." Dean wasn't sure he'd formed the word right, shifted his hips to make them understand.

They worked together: Dean into Faith, Sam into Dean, speeding up until there wasn't anything but sweat-slick skin and rushed breathing and swearing and hands and hot mouths making promises and begging.

"Jesus, Dean," Sam panted. "You feel so fucking good, fuck, I can't believe this."

"You do, yeah, so fucking dirty, both of you, yeah, I can't—I'm just—Fuck!" Faith shook beneath him as Sam altered his angle pushing up and hitting Dean right _there_. And breathmouthskin too fast too much and Dean was gone. Electricity he imagined connected them, running down his spine. He came hard, seeing only black for a second, losing air, life, thought, and fell heavily onto Faith and Sam continued to fuck harder into him.

"Dean, Dean, oh my god, fuck, fuck, fuck." Sam's voice split through Dean, so much need in it. He felt Sam shuddering, felt he heat of him as he came, falling briefly against Dean, before carefully pulling out and rolling to one side. Dean moved gently off Faith and lay with his back against Sam's chest as Faith turned curled against him.

"All right?" Sam said against his neck. Dean nodded as Sam's hands caressed his ribs, moving down to cup his hip. Faith's palm pressed against his chest, her head tucked under his chin.

The room was still but for their intermingled breathing. Dean faded in and out but never really slept, blissfully aware of the hands on him. He wasn't really fully conscious until Faith sat up and killed the beer on the nightstand.

"Move over, I don't take up that much room, but I need a little more than this if I'm gonna sleep," she said and slid back next to him. Sam scooted over and Dean moved back against Sam.

"You gonna sneak off in the middle of the night again?" Dean asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in hair that smelled like dust and flowers.

"Nah, I figure you fuckers at least owe me breakfast for this."

"Yeah, because you didn't have any fun at all tonight," Sam said, him mouth right over Dean's ear, his laughter vibrating against Dean's skull.

"Well, I don't think you two would get anywhere without me, but I'm just glad I get to see all your first times. First kiss, first fuck. Makes a girl feel special, you know?"

Sam laughed.

"Did you plan this? In your emails?" Dean asked.

"Not this exactly," Sam said.

"Oh, he so wanted you," Faith answered.

"Dude, you could have just asked." Dean elbowed Sam a little.

"Yeah, but wasn't this more fun?" Dean could feel the laughter in Sam's chest as he spoke.

"Much more fun like this and I might die of it." But Dean was smiling, grinning even, as Sam's breath behind him slowed, and Faith reached to turn off the light. The storm outside still pounded the windows, but Dean had never felt warmer, more secure. He could feel the thrum of Sam's pulse matching his as they fell asleep.

~finis~


End file.
